Uchiha Sarada's mini mission (for herself)
by makenaishi
Summary: Sarada wonders sometimes how her mother is strong enough (amidst quite excessively) to collapse an entire building with just a slap, or carry even the hugest man out there in Konohagakure, but unable to simply initiate physical contacts with her husband and her father, Uchiha Sasuke. But then again, there's no telling unless she's there to witness them all day, right?
1. PHASE ONE- preview

_You have to do something about it, Sarada. You're the child. Only you can figure this out!_

 _Alright._ " Mama, can I skip classes today?"

" Huh? Skip classes? What's wrong, baby? " Her mother, Uchiha Sakura, runs from the living room to attend to her daughter's accidental need in the table munching at her favourite egg with tomatoes meal for breakfast. " Is Boruto teasing you again of your identified "idolism" for Naruto or what?"

Sarada pushes the brim of her glasses and pouts. " No, mom, it's not like that- and-and I don't have a crush on seventh hokage-sama!"

"Okay. . . Well, what is it then, dear? " A rustling of chair emits as Sakura finally settles at the other side of the table right in front of Sarada. " Father-withdrawal symptoms again?"

" What- mom! What's with all your weird ideas?! Yes, I miss papa but I am not sick! Geez!"

Her mother laughs through her tantrums.

" Well-ah- I guess it comes in line with that. " Sarada sheepishly mutters, squeezing the life out of her emptied glass of milk.

" Comes in line with what? With your father?" Her mother is now curious.

" Erm. . . "

 _Oh my gosh. Should I say it? Should I? Or is it better perhaps to keep this whole façade a secret and first identify some evidences to prove my investigation? Well it is true and I am pretty sure of my assumptions, but just in case! Just in case it failed, it won't be much of a problem and Boruto and Mitsuki will not make me a laughing-stock after this._

 _And I better be careful with my words. Cause even a bit of hesitation from it and mother, with all her glory motherly keen eyes, will suspect something. This will go to papa of course._

 _I don't want papa to go home with unfinished business just because of my selfish reasons._

 _But. . . How will I gather evidences without papa?! Idiot me._

 _Well then, I guess, Inner-Sarada it is. Father cannot resist if it is dire, I know. No- this is indeed dire. Mama and papa's relationship is deteriorating into a merely title of husband and wife! I don't want it! But I never see them proving their bond, besides conversing about god-knows-what._

 _This is my mission! And I must-in all my fairness and discreet- NOT fail!_

"Sarada-dear?"

" Oh! Uh- Uhm. . . I just. . .okay I admit, I- I miss papa- again. " My inner Sarada does it good, adding that melancholy-like pitch. I'd never do that in front of my parents, no, not with _this Uchiha_ blood flowing in my body, strongly influencing my character, but there is frankly no choice.

" I knew it." Mama takes a moment to deliberate with herself, and my feet start to sweat from all the tension in the air. Only when mama stands up, that I raise my head for question.

My mama smiles. " I have been. . . I have been missing your father too, so I think we should give it a shot. Let us send your father a letter, hm?"

 _Bingo!_

 _It makes my heart swell because I was not expecting mama's confession. Really, her sweetness could not be compare to any and papa is so so so lucky. Well, of course, without them, I am not here so. . ._

"Really? Great!"

 _Phase one of my self-mission: Success!_

* * *

 **Hi there, everyone!**

 **So, I am quite late with these SasuSaku fandoms, but I am absolutely in love with their ship! (and Sarada too keke)**

 **And I totally love Sakura now. She is beyond words, a very wise-improved character. Her development was really nice. No haters can influence me on this.**

 **I mean, why you hating on Sakura? :( Like- come on, she saved a lot of lives, you know.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this sneak peak! :) Uchiha family will be reunited next chapter! Please stay tune~**


	2. PHASE TWO- undecided

PHASE TWO

So, it turns out, papa is on his way. From the letter sent back, which was given by, from what mama pointed out to be, papa's messenger bird, it explained some details about papa's whereabouts and that he will be at the gates approximately the early afternoon. Near lunchtime.

Even miles away cannot do justice with papa's skills. Noting his speed, no wonder he will be back before anyone of us knows about it.

 _Well, anyway, at least I can begin with the commencement of my mission. I must be keen on this._

"Sarada, are you certain that there would be no trouble if you skip at school today?" Mama asks me, while we settle at the couch, watching one of seventh hokage-sama's interviews in the television. It's a clone though, Boruto always says.

 _Of course there are risks, but I'm sure my teammates got it covered for me._

I descend in wiping my glasses' lenses, and with extreme caution of my tone and gestures, replies, " Not that I know of, mama. We just had our exams. "

" Okay, then. . . There is a minor problem though."

I face my mom's troubled look. What might it be now?

" The hospital. . . it's requesting my presence at lunch time. The shinobi team sent by the elders weeks ago came back with some tangled complications from their investigation and I got to study some of their reports."

The scowl on my face can't be unnoticed. Seriously? Why must it be now? My frown lengthens when mom gazes at me and looks for justifiable reason.

" Oh come on, Sarada. I told you before that you are a splitting image of your father when it comes to facial expressions! And mama cannot possibly resist that!" She exclaims, approaching further to reciprocate my defeated face. What can I do, really? It is for the sake of the people, and my mom is one of the lead doctors of the main hospital so it is expectable that she's the first one to be briefed about it.

But still, why now? When papa's on his way home. Geez, this twist is killing me.

Now I just have to greet papa on my own, and have fun while mama does her work. I hope she goes back early though.

"Alright, fine, mama."

" Thank you, Sarada. I promise I will be back before dinner! Will you kiss your papa for me when you see him?"

" Mamaaa."

" I'm kidding, you Uchiha child. "

Well, that's it. Bummer.

 _Wait._

Kiss papa? _Kiss?_ Have they ever done that? As far as I can recall, they never initiated any of sorts, whenever we welcome papa's arrival at the big gates. I do hug papa all the time, but mama stays rooted on her spot as always and only welcomes papa with a smile. That's it. No hugs, holding hands, and definitely no kisses.

This- is getting confusing. I mean, why would mama suggest that idea if she hasn't even done _that_ her life.

Or. . . has she?

" Sarada-san!"

My thoughts were halted by someone calling my name. Turns out, it's the men guarding the gates. Ah right, I arrived at the gates, I have not noticed with all my moody ministrations. " Hello!" I greet them earnestly.

" Your father's arriving today?"

" Yes, papa told mama that he will be back probably around this time, but mama has work to do, so I will be accompanying him alone for a while."

" Really? That's great then. Just in time for the festival huh."

I nod. I forgot to tell you about the festival. It's an event officially entitled by Boruto and Himawari-chan's father, the seventh hokage, in celebration of the fourth shinobi war's end. He was the hero of the war, alongside my mother, father, and the sixth hokage. I never really got over of my mother's stories about it when I was a kid. They were truly legendary as the people always tell us about, and that alone stands for Boruto and I's position in this village.

While waiting, I rustle with my foot of some small rocks rolling with the wind. Then all of a sudden, I feel that imminent, intimidating, yet familiar chakra. It is that big of a threat that it can be easily felt, but can provide a promise of pain. The familiar aura turned bluish and less threatening as it becomes nearer and stronger in presence.

In a flash, my father welcomes my vision. His posture, obviously coming from a jump, the air splitting to its surroundings, with one leg acting as ledge. After recovering from the calm wind slashing towards me, I run to his awake. " Papa! " I jump, and expectedly, papa's firm arm catches me. " Welcome back! I miss you!"

"Sarada." He acknowledges. Everyone should know by now that my dad is a man of fewer words, but surprisingly, I find it more calming. Maybe it runs in the blood. But he is very expressive, some will not even notice. For example will be his stare that is currently observing me, and his arms that are indeed very welcoming, but the firmness of his hold tells me that he is not yet finish accessing me.  
That is what mama explains of papa's protectiveness. No one gets away with his silent interrogation.

I wonder if papa identifies my secret mission now, the way he observes me so lenient.

Finally, he brings me down and walks hand to hand, briefly nodding with the uncle guards at the post. This is what always happens in papa's arrivals. I would hold each of mama and papa's hand.

" Where is your mother?" Papa asks. Good.

" Oh, uhm, mama has a work in the hospital. The elders needed her for some reports. " _I_ silently lift my eyes to observe his response, and yep, there is that cringe. Well, that is a positive sign I guess.

" I have to send my report to your uncle Naruto first. You know how grumpy he gets if I don't visit him the moment I come back."

I nod. One time hokage-sama did put up a little fuse when papa sent his migratory bird to deliver his filed report instead of his presence. That cannot be helped, really, it was uncle Itachi's birthday.

" Come?" Papa asks, with his one-word replies. Good thing I am pretty good with distinguishing them.

" Of course, papa!" Visiting hokage-sama? Tsk. Papa doesn't need to ask. Of course, I'm going.

" You're smiling. "

Gah! Was I that obvious?! Papa's black orbs interrogate me further, while I'm stuck fumbling like a fangirl. The sudden crease on his forehead lets me know he's done and I'm in trouble.

" W-Why won't I be, papa? You're back. " I reason hastily, not the best one, but another second of silence might get me more in trouble. Especially with papa's observant eyes- no sharingan pun intended.

" Hn. " There goes papa's infamous smirk, or rather Uchiha's. Papa once told me, his clan was congested with prim and pride air, and arrogance of that kind. There was a title to uphold after all.

I request for another lift from my papa as we arrive inside the hokage's office. From the long distance from the stairs to the highest room of the officials, I inform my dad about some latest shuriken trainings and achievements I have done. They were small, I know at least, but dad's smile (no matter how small it is) makes it all worth it.

Papa stops in front of the door with 'Seventh Hokage- Naruto Uzumaki' scribbled at the wooden platform hanged on it. He takes a moment to adjust me on his arm, which gives him a clue that I'm not willing to walk just yet, and faces me. "Do not go screaming your confessions now."

WHA- " Papa! Shannarooo!" Geez, how many times must I clarify that I DO NOT have a crush on hokage-sama! I only idolize him, because we have the same ambition!

Papa only smirks at my tantrum. _Mou!_

Entering the door, I raise my arm, ready to greet the hokage and act like nothing was said from my dad just seconds ago.

" Maaaan, I was wondering why you were taking your sweet time strolling around the village, and here I realize you were bringing along your precious princess. " The hokage speaks, grinning towards papa's grim look at the term 'princess' pointed out to me.

"Hello, uncle hokage-sama!" I greet, clasping one arm around my papa's neck and waving the other.

Hokage-sama grins at me, and at the same time lifting his hand to catch the scroll unexpectedly thrown by papa in a speed of light. There is never a normal thing around them, is it? The respected leader of Konohagakure settles down the scroll received to his pile of reports, and distinctively exchanges glance with my papa.

" By the way, I will be needing Sakura-chan until the evening if you don't mind. I requested for her help on some of the researches, since it is her specialty. "

" Hn. Do I even have the chance to retort, idiot."

" Sorry, it was urgent. Can't control the elders. You know them. " Hokage-sama laughs it off, scratching his blonde hair.

" Heed my request then. No longer than the early dusk. A minute of absence, I'm taking my wife home myself. "

The hokage laughs at this,again. " Alright, fine. Fine. Early dusk it is. You can probably pay her a visit though. Do you want to see your mom, Sarada-chan? "

Normally I would let mom do her work without interruptions, but my mini-mission starts scratching behind my back, telling me to not allow any free chances to flee from my grasp. " I- yes, yes, can I, papa?" Smiling, I lean back a little to face my dad.

" . . . Sure."

 _Alright!_

" Well, can't keep you waiting. Unfortunately, I'm stuck around these piles of shitty business, I can't go with you- or rather, Shikamaru is on guard, but your father knows the way, Sarada-chan."

Papa seems to contemplate on hokage-sama's vulgar language, and beams a direct glare at him, before turning his back and opening the door.

" Ah! T-Thank you, hokage-sama, and- and have a nice day!" I immediately relay and was able to catch a glimpse of him waving before the door closes. Papa and hokage-sama are really two contrasting person, in every way I could think of.

Well, it's no time to mull about it, cause right now I have to prioritize my mission.

" U-Uchiha Sasuke-san!"

The lady at the reception desk abruptly stands up at our presence- which reminds me that I am still clasped around papa's arm. " You're looking for Sakura-san, yes? I'm afraid she cannot attend to you at this moment. Sakura-san is currently on hold for a major run-through of the medical procedures discussed with the elders this early morning and might commence any minute. They requested her help to vary the chakra extent for this attempt, which only a disciple of the fifth hokage could muster. "

Honestly, my mind blanked at the run-through part, but papa is as calm and composed as usual, probably digesting all the information presented to us. Well, if you can call the beginning of another crease on his forehead normal, then yes, papa's irritated about something again, but he's as stoic as ever an Uchiha can be.

For another minute or so, I observe papa's expressions- or the lack thereof.

" I expect, she is given privilege and utmost care then? " Papa asks, his voice a little deeper than normal.

The lady's squeak can be heard from miles away, her face almost drowning into the cabinets like a barricade. "Y-Yes, of course, Uchiha-san!"

With a sigh, papa turns back. " Very well then. Tell my wife . . . hokage and I had an agreement. "

"Ah- y-yes, sir!" The lady squeaks again. What's wrong with her?

Papa's steps are disturbingly too calm, as he walks downstairs. " Lunch?"

I grin. " Great! Mama cooked before she left! Chicken donburi with fresh-"

" –Tomatoes. _Our_ favourite, I know."

 _Teehee!_

" Yup, papa! Our favourite!"

 _Can't wait to go home! With papa!_

 _Phase two of my self-mission: Undecided. (We'll see!)_

* * *

 **Hello again!**  
 **Phase two isn't finished yet. To be followed at the next chapter!**

 ***Oyako-Donburi- a rice meal with seafoods, chicken and egg. Uchiha father and daughter's version has fresh tomatoes as side dish. :3**

 **Note: I don't know if Sarada really likes tomato as Sasuke does, but I decided in this fanfiction otherwise.**

 **Thank you for reading, see you at the next!**

 **Reviews are very very appreciated~ 3  
**

 **(Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone~!)**


	3. PHASE THREE

**NOTE:** **Sarada-chan is seven years old here, and no, she is _not yet_ a genin, but she is partially training and attending academy to be a ninja at this age already- along with her teammates Boruto and Mitsuki.**

 **(I apologize in advance for any errors.)**

 **NORMAL POV**

Lunchtime continues in the Uchiha households with the two individuals possessing the clan blood in midst of finishing their meals.

Instead of doing the routine arrangement proposed and _strictly_ implemented by the woman of the house (Sakura), the two Uchihas father and daughter, with their obvious stubborn natures, eat in the living room despite the predicted trouble they will be having the moment the front door opens later on.

Sarada believes her father will make a reason out of their bad deed anyway.

Well, she thought. _And tried_.

" That Boruto. " Sitting at the large couch beside her father, Sarada mutters with gritted tone, stabbing the last of her father's given tomatoes, rather harshly than intended. " Causing troubles again for Nanadaime!"

They watch the reporters hustled outside the compound of the Uzumaki family, with Himawari and Boruto showing some glimpses of them then sprinting back behind their tall _clone_ father being interviewed. The hokage's lady and princess of Hyuuga, Uzumaki Hinata, was nowhere to be found, nor was glimpse of her shown from the television.

Sasuke isn't sure what caused his daughter's temper to rise when the person of her irritation was merely shying away from the camera, but then again, he guesses it must be the bare existence of _usuratonkachi_ 's son that makes her blood boil. " Calm down, Sarada. Finish your meal and don't deform the fork _. Please_. "

Sarada, munches grumpily, grabs hers and her father's empty plates and marches back to the kitchen to wash the remained dishes. The oldest Uchiha settles beside his pissed daughter and volunteers to wipe the washed utensils dry. While doing so, he silently contemplates on something and they immerse in a comfortable silence before her daughter decides to speak out her thoughts once again.

" It's not that I hate Boruto, papa, but men are so annoying- not you or nanadaime, papa, nor the uncles. It's the boys in our class. "

Here she is again with her striking feminist troth to never associate oneself with men. Personally, Sasuke has nothing to deal with what her daughter believes and he secretly despises the boys trying to claim his princess' affection, but no matter how Sarada exempts him or the other men from her _word of honor_ , there's still an invisible arrow trying to direct itself to him. He cleared his throat. " Anyway, I have a favour to ask of you, Sarada."

" What is it, papa?" His daughter asks without looking away from her small scrub fight with the frying pan.

" I need your help with something. "

" Yosh!" Sarada, with a satisfied smirk, places her well-earned clean and free of grease pan at the counter. " That would be all, papa. Okay, talk at the living room! I wanna watch Nanadaime!" She tugs at her father's sleeve while they walk back to the said room in fast pace.

Sasuke, having no clue to his daughter's antics, is stuck with letting the enthusiastic child sit on his lap while she watches and giggles to something the hokage jokes on- _which is totally not amusing at all._ He, on the other hand, has trouble keeping his irritation at bay, with his eyebrow as high as the Hokage Rock. His daughter just ignores his plea for _usuratonkachi._

Thankfully, few minutes of his silent musings, miraculously shut the _dobe_ up and the interview ends, much to Sarada's dismay and to his luck. "Now, will you be listening to your father's request?"

Sarada leans down to his father's chest, meeting his blank gaze upside down when she raises her head. " Sorry papa! I am ready to listen!"

He sighs. " Sarada, do you remember last two months. . . before I went away for another mission? "

" Hmm. . . Mama was. . . Mama was mad because you were badly hurt, papa, but you insisted on going."

An arm wraps around the younger Uchiha, fitting beneath her shoulders, then she's lifted to abruptly turn, sits back at his lap, and meets his papa's serious face. " Sarada, mama wasn't _furious_ because papa came home with those bruises. "

" You came home _and_ went away burdened by those bruises though. And _furious_?"

" It was a haste that I must comply on that mission . . . . .Still, that aside, it is not the point. " Her father's stare implies her to dismiss.

" Oh. " Sarada blinks. " Then. . . because papa was going away _again_? " She stresses, purposely sending a pointed look. " Oooorrr. . . you kidnapped mama again in the middle of her check-up, didn't you?"

The receiver chooses to ignore the subtle message from the former statement. " Neither- and I did _not_ kidnap your mother, I merely requested five minutes with her."

" Uh-huh, papa, _without_ her consent."

" Doesn't matter." Sasuke ceases a blooming argument with his comparably sharp-tongued daughter, with a hand air swap. " Let's just say. . . your mother and I had a . . small misunderstanding. "

" A misunderstanding? You meant a fight?"

" Not physical though, I would never with your mom. It was. . . I was mad because your mother attempted to resurface a closed case about your uncle and the akatsuki, the past village rebels I explained to you before. "

Sarada watches the guilt, anger, and hesitance swirl at her father's eyes. " But why would mama-"

" She wishes to study the cells of my brother, and Obito, and Zetsu. You must understand, Sarada, that I have no ill intentions to prevent your mother from excelling on her field, but she qualified this mission herself without my knowledge. " Sasuke tugs the fallen strands from Sarada's small bun. " What would I do if something happens to Sakura and I was not present in the village at that time?"

" How did you stop mama? " Sarada asks, silently noting the distraught tone of her father's voice.

" I received a word from your uncle Naruto, and I trailed your mother and confronted her in the middle of her travel. "

 _Now it makes sense_ , Sarada muses, recalling the small travel assignment her mother once told her about and her absence for few days- _which only ended up on the same day_. At first, she thought her father helped on the job to end it up quickly in just a day, but now it seems, there was no mission that was started due to the intervention of her father.

She remembers the solemn façade her mom kept when they got back alongside her papa. No wonder she was pissed.

" But. . .wasn't there something mama needed to accomplish in that mission? "

" Sarada, that was not a mission given by the hokage. It was your mother's personal reasons to why Naruto accepted her plea. I was extremely upset by the dobe's choice, but I let it pass and made a dash to your mother- not considering the bruises I still had on. "

" Then after you got mama back home, you went away again. "

" I went away again, yes. " Sasuke affirms in guilt.

" I take it, papa and mama have not talked about _it_ yet? "

Sasuke's side glance tells his uneasiness. " We had, but it was more of a. . . well. . _we tried_ to _level_ our heads but it was left hanging in the air by the time I was absent. " Maybe his daughter is too young to understand _complicated stuffs_ done by husband and wife, so he skips about it. " Anyway, Sarada, your papa needs to deal with this himself, so will you be a good girl and go to bed earlier tonight? "

" Of course-" Sarada's thoughts go haywire. If she was to go to bed, then, then, then her mission will fail! " N-Nani? Papa! Why? Can Sarada at least watch- err _understand_ this? "

It didn't take a Sharingan user to know, something came up at her mind to suddenly withdraw her answer, plus she's _very easy_ to read. Just like her mother. " Why are you curious? "

" No reason. " She chuckles nervously, doubting if she has successfully evaded her genius father. " Just. . . Papa rarely comes home so. . . I can spend more time with you, can't I?

Sasuke silently observes her shaky forced smile. " Hn. I suggest, tonight you go upstairs and do your homework. This morning, I thought you were harmed that you skipped school today, but you are merely copying your classmate's habits. I don't want that. "

" Papa! Shikadai is not as lazy as you think he is! He told me he passes out at class hours, but he never submits unfinished homeworks. I skipped classes today because errr, I want to meet papa!"

Papa here, papa there. Sasuke resists the urge to groan at her responses. If he knows better, Sarada's merely voicing out her usual blunt reason: _papa_ , him, to escape interrogations. " Well, his dad, Nara Shikamaru, is. Whatever. I won't take any more arguments from you. " He fakes a stern look, to prove that this current conversation is over.

Sarada sulks internally, how will she be able to gather intellects now, when she's upstairs being a good student she is, and her parents possibly doing _things_ that might answer her curiosities?

"And you better attend school tomorrow, okay?" Her pout intensifies when her father resents to doing his favourite forehead poking act that majestically calms her.

" I need your answer, Uchiha Sarada."

Sarada hides her face in the crook of her father's neck and grumbles. " Haaaai, otou-samaaaa."

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement, and lifts himself up from the couch, with Sarada comfortable as usual on his arm. It became their small affectionate habit towards each other ever since Sarada was a child -she likes it when she's physically close to his father and could see those hidden emotions from his eyes with her own set of Uchiha eyes. His personality might be undoubtedly different from what Sarada thought before of a father material for her, but she has decided long ago that she likes her papa this way, like a puzzle she can solve sometimes, cannot at times, or only her mama _can_ plenty of times.

" We should go and buy ingredients for dinner. "

Sarada lifts her head and glints. " And sweets!" Her father nods. Just this time, he will comply with any of Sarada's requests.

" And umeboshi."

The horror on Sarada's face puts a small smile on Sasuke. His dislike with sweets is the same with the care he gives to Naruto's sneers, (meaning, _none_ ) but he and Sarada never understand Sakura's love for those salt plums, and even has a whole stack of those in her office.

" But I don't like those, papa! They are too salty. "

Sasuke pokes her forehead again. " Those are for your mother, Sarada. I have to impress her, remember? There is a higher chance she might listen if I have something she likes to bargain for her attention. " Bargain is a strong word, but to equalize it to his wife's possible attitude this evening can be pretty even.

The young Uchiha wonders by herself while rubbing the spot on her forehead. " But I thought papa is what mama likes? " She's a little taken aback by a hand that voluntarily lifts her glasses, then rubs and pinches her cheek in affectionate manner. " Papa, your hand is too big!" She grumbles playfully, holding on to a thumb attempting to squeeze her reddening cheek the fourth time.

The two Uchihas comfortably banter with themselves, while heading towards the line mart of the village. Hopefully, Sarada can accomplish something tonight, since it will possibly be her last chance.

,,,

,,

* * *

B **y the way, Sasuke shinden was so cool! Shikamaru's is next~ and hopefully ShikaTema scenes too! (I already watched ep. 489 and it hooked me again, so you better watch it too. ) And I also wondered in the latest opening, Naruto remembered Hinata's touch on Kurama's. I hope future episodes will explain it. _ Please! I also need NaruHina.**

 *** _dobe, usuratonkachi_ ( slangs for idiot, useless)- Sasuke's infamous _compliments_ for our blonde protagonist.**  
 ***umeboshi- salty pickled/preserved plums (Sakura's favourite food besides anko-dumplings)- i also love those~!**

 **Please review~ (if you want me to continue because sob sob I'm losing hope on this)**


End file.
